


bounce, baby, bounce

by sugaxinfires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babyboy! Joshua, Daddy Kink, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaxinfires/pseuds/sugaxinfires
Summary: friends with benefits junshua where joshua doesn't mind calling him daddy





	

The night would always be at their hotel room. The night would start with Junhui pinning him against a wall and tearing his clothes off. The climax Joshua moaning out Junhui's name as he came with thick white spurts of come all over both of their chests. The night would end with Junhui leaving about an hour after, saying, "Tonight was really nice. I'll see you next time, yeah?" And Joshua could never disagree.

This night was gonna be the same as always, Joshua thought. Not that he has any problem with it; he loved getting fucked by Junhui. He loved being so pliant and being what Junhui calls him, his 'babyboy'. Junhui and Joshua walked into entrance of the hotel. They both put the money together to stay here, as Junhui wanted to make this night special, and Joshua didn't exactly see  _how_ it was going to be special, until he saw the inside of the hotel. The room was massive, a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling as the staircase to lead upstairs appeared silver. He was glad he pitched in with Junhui to afford coming here.

"This place is much more extravagant than I thought," Joshua merely whispered. Junhui only smiled and took hold of his hand. "Like I said, I wanted to make tonight special," He spoke and they walked to the front desk to check in.

"Reservation for Wen Junhui and Joshua Hong," Junhui spoke to the woman behind the desk. She stood as she typed out the information needed from both of them and handed them the key to the room. "Room number is 218," She spoke with a faint smile. Joshua smiled and thanked her, and they headed on up to their room.

* * *

Junhui took a tight hold of Joshua by his hips and slammed him up against the wall of their hotel room. His lips met Joshua's, soft and sweet like always. A feeling that made the two so intoxicated. Junhui moved his lips to Joshua's neck, nipping at the most sensitive part of it, eliciting a moan from him. Minutes later, their clothes, except for their boxers, were lying only God knows where. All they knew is that they needed each other. Junhui had Joshua sitting on his lap, kissing him while rubbing the small of his back.

Joshua continue to grind his crotch on Junhui, moaning at the friction he was receiving. The front was stained with pre-cum, the same went for Junhui. He removed his lips from Joshua's and could see how swollen they were; he loved it every time. He lightly pushed Joshua's head down to rest against his and panted, trying to gain back his breathe. "Babyboy, do you wanna get on your knees for  _daddy?_ "

Joshua felt weak. No literally, he felt weak.  _Never_ has Junhui referred to himself as daddy; he didn't even know he  _had_ a daddy kink, but now he felt the erection grow more in his boxers as he nodded, hopping off his lap to stand on the carpet. He lowered onto his knees, waiting for Junhui to move further. The younger stood directly in front of Joshua, front of his boxers imaging his bulge, plus a wet patch where the tip of his cock is located. His fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, and began to slowly pull them down, as if he was teasing Joshua (he was).

Once they pooled around his ankles, he stepped out of them and his cock was fully erect, in the eye of the beholder. He slowly pumped himself, sighing contently at the contact. "Do you wanna suck daddy off?" He asked, holding Joshua's chin and lifting his face up so he would have no other choice but to look at him. 

"Ye- yes, daddy."

With that, Joshua gripped the base of Junhui's cock, and slowly put his mouth around the tip. His tongue swirled around the tip, earning a taste of the salty precum. Joshua has sucked Junhui off many times before, so at this point, it was safe to say there was no such thing as a gag reflex for him. He shoved his entire length down his throat, tongue coating his shaft with saliva. Junhui moaned softly, gripping the soft, brown hair on Joshua's scalp. The elder began to bob his head back and forth, only leaving the tip of Junhui's cock in his mouth. He began to go at such a fast pace it seemed, until Junhui yanked him off his cock by pulling on his hair. "Good boy. You like sucking daddy's cock, don't ya?" Junhui laughed darkly, admiring the thin trail of saliva that left from Joshua's mouth. 

Joshua nodded and hummed in response. "I love sucking daddy's cock. It always feels so good," He spoke with so much innocence tangled in his voice, yet Junhui saw something about that made is so  _seductive_ and  _venomous._ He forced him to stand up and commanded, "Now take off your boxers and get on the bed, hands and knees."

Joshua didn't hesitate, he practically ripped his boxers off, showing his cock, leaking precum with the tip red. He hopped on the bed, head facing the headboard as his supports the upper half of his body with his elbows and was on his knees as well. He heard Junhui open the cap to the bottle of vanilla flavored lube. Junhui slicked his fingers up with the wet and sticky substance before popping the bottle close and sitting on his knees behind Joshua. The latter shook when Junhui ran his index finger over his rim, and only gasped loudly when he inserted it, knuckles deep. He gave himself time to adjust, and nodded for when Junhui could move.

Junhui wasted no time, moving his finger in and out of Joshua, watching him writhe and moan, "D-daddy, please."

"Please what, baby?" Junhui asked, thrusting his finger into Joshua's prostate, resulting in Joshua pushing his hips back and letting out another lewd noise. "Daddy, plea- please, I want more."

Junhui then added his middle finger and continued to stretch his ass out even more. Before giving him time to adjust once more, he added the ring finger, earning a hiss of pain from Joshua. "D- daddy, slow down, please. . . It kinda hurts," Joshua whimpered, hiding his face in his arms. Junhui cooed, kissing the back of his neck and whispered, "I'm sorry baby; I'll wait, okay?" and continued to give him chaste kisses on his neck and shoulder blades. Joshua nodded and let his hips push slowly against the fingers, adjusting to the intrusion. After a few minutes of contemplating if he was ready or not, Joshua began to roll his hips and whimpered, "Please move, daddy."

Listening to his babyboy's wishes, he started to move his three fingers slowly but deeply, just to tease him. His fingers pulled out with only the first joints in, and slammed back in, somehow magically angling his fingers to hit Joshua's prostate. Joshua made a lewd noise, but was muffled due to his hand over his mouth, but Junhui gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Baby, you know how I am about that. Will you be a good boy and be loud for me?" Junhui emphasized his question and thrust his fingers roughly into Joshua, earning a high pitched squeak whine from him. 

"Y- yes, daddy. I'll be loud."

Junhui smirked, only to abruptly change the pace of his fingers. His fingers thrust in and out of Joshua deeply and quickly, earning a string of whimpers and moans from the latter. "F- fuck," He cursed, only to earn a sharp spank across the plump flesh of his ass. He moaned and threw his head back in response. "No cursing, baby. You know better," Joshua could feel Junhui burning his glare into his soul, and whimpered as he went back to moving his fingers. "I- I'm sorry, daddy. I won't curse again," He apologized, only to have Junhui gently turn his head back to him and softly kiss him on the lips. "You're forgiven. Now, that I'm finished with that," He paused as he pulled his fingers out of Joshua, earning a whine from the other due to feeling so empty.

Junhui stood up from the bed and reached into the back pocket of his pants that were lying on the floor. He grabbed the lube and a condom still in the foil wrapper. He placed the bottle of lube on the bed while he ripped the wrapper open and took the condom out. He rolled it down his length then poured some lube all over his length. 

"Hey, baby, what do you think about riding me?"

Joshua sat up on his knees and furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was actually putting thought into the idea. "S- sure. First time for everything," He smiled. Junhui leaned down and kissed his roughly, teeth clashing against teeth, Junhui's tongue in Joshua's mouth. It was so fucking  _sloppy_ , but they absolutely loved it. Junhui laid down on the bed, cock against his stomach. Joshua hopped onto his lap, legs on either side. He took hold of Junhui's cock, teasing his own entrance with the tip, and finally sat down slowly. They both moaned loudly, Joshua threw his head back and placed his hands on the younger's chest. 

He waited till he was fully adjusted to Junhui's size, and eventually pulled himself up to where only the tip remained inside of him and slammed back down, moaning, his cock sliding harshly against his walls. Junhui groaned at the tight heat surrounding his cock, and had a tight grip on Joshua's hips. Joshua then felt the courage to slowly bounce on his length. He would roll his hips when he bounced up and slam down immediately. He whined at the contact of the head of Junhui's cock hitting his prostate and felt his own nails dig into the flesh of Junhui's chest, earning a hiss from the younger. 

"Daddy, can I go faster?" Joshua asked out as he slowly bounced up and down, but did he ever wanted to go faster. "Beg for it, baby," Junhui gripped his hips tighter, practically stopping him from bouncing on him. Joshua whimpered, hips trying to escape Junhui's grasp, but to no avail. "D- daddy, please, I want you to fuck me so hard, pound into me, make me see stars, Daddy,  _please_."

Junhui needed to hear no more.

He started to snap his hips upwards, feelings his balls hit Joshua's ass sharply. Joshua threw his head back and arched his back, letting a blood curdling moan out. He looked at Junhui who had his eyes close and groaning loudly, wanting to remember how well his cock felt encased within Joshua's tight heat. "Da- dad- dy! A- ahh! Harder, please!" He screamed, feeling his cock hit against his abdomen with every thrust. Junhui quickly moved his hands from his newly bruised hips to his ass and smacked it harshly, earning a high pitched whimper from Joshua.

Junhui sped up, beginning to hear his skin slap against Joshua's stinging ass. He repeatedly rammed into his prostate, which quickly made Joshua felt his cock throbbing, aching to be touched. "Da- daddy- plea- please I wanna touch myself. C- can I tou- touch myself, pleas- please?" He choked out, just about every single was stuttered out.

 "No, yo- you're going to come just from my cock inside of you, baby. You're such a good boy; I know you can do it," Junhui encouraged. Joshua soon felt his inner walls clenching on Junhui's cock, but not enough to officially send himself over the edge. Junhui pulled his upper body down and continued to thrust at a much deeper angle than previously, slamming the head of his penis directly into his prostate. "D- dad- daddy! Please let me cum! Plea- se!" He wailed out, voice muffled between Junhui's neck and shoulder. "F- fuc- fuck. G- go ahead babyboy; cum for me."

That was the end of the line for Joshua. He felt his inner walls clamp harshly around Junhui's cock, and felt his cock twitch against his abdomen as thick strings of cum landed on both his and Junhui's chest. He screamed incoherent phrases, but the only ones Junhui could make out was 'Daddy' and 'So good'. He vision went blank and the over sensitivity of Junhui still pounding into him kicked in. "Da- daddy, please cum! Pl- please!" He begged, letting out a strung out moan after his plea. After another 5-6 thrusts, Junhui threw his head back and groaned, releasing his fluids into the condom, allowing it to swell. He slowed his thrusts down into they both sat still, still panting and covered in sweat.

Joshua smiled and leaned down to kiss Junhui softly, biting his lower lip and dragging it between his teeth. He winced as he pulled Junhui out of himself and plopped on the bed. "We should probably clean up; I don't wanna go to sleep with dried cum on my chest," Junhui giggled, his cute, dorky personality coming back into view. Joshua only hummed and smiled, too tired to say a word. "Wait, are you spending the night here?" He asked, only coming to realization of Junhui's previous statement.

"Yeah, I'll be sleeping here tonight."

"Is that the part that was supposed to make tonight special?" Joshua asked, voice croaky and broken. "Yes. That and the daddy kink. Definitely doing that again next time," Junhui winked, only to receive an eye roll and a shove to the shoulder. Junhui got some tissues and wiped the cum off of his and Joshua's chest. Junhui opened his mouth, and sighed before speaking. "J- Joshua, I hope you know I appreciate you doing all of this with me, okay?" Junhui reassured Joshua. "Well, yeah, I know. What are best friends for?" He smiled. Junhui returned it, kissing Joshua's forehead as he turned off the table lamp and cuddled up to Joshua, resting peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD THIS TOOK AGES! it turned out nice at first but everything just went downhill after the part where junhui inserts daddy mode lmao. but pLEASE gives kudos! any criticism is accepted!


End file.
